


Yesterday's Tomorrow

by somanygalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BD is confused by bb cal but will protect him at all costs, BD-1 Is The Best (Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order), Child Cal Kestis, Gen, Padawan Cal Kestis, Time Travel Fix-It, and i think he deserves to have some fun with it, and immediately wanted to write a time travel, bb cal wants to adopt bd, bd is going to wreak havoc on the timeline, i saw the bd in the flashback glitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanygalaxies/pseuds/somanygalaxies
Summary: BD did not wake up in Cal's lap, and he's going to make that everyone's problem.BD finds himself in an unfamiliar place, but he will do everything he can to protect the amnesiac, mini version of his Jedi from the ghosts of his past. Though, it seems, not in the way he expected.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, BD-1 & Jaro Tapal, Cal Kestis & Jaro Tapal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Yesterday's Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> a massive guilty pleasure of mine in time travel aus, so here y'all go!

BD knew something was up when he powered on and _was not in Cal’s lap_. Granted, that was not a wholly uncommon experience, Cal liked to get up early and meditate, but he was always somewhere nearby. Now, BD was unable to find his Jedi anywhere.

The last time BD was separated from his Jedi, someone was actively trying to turn him into scrap metal and hurt Cal. No, that would not do. Whoever took him and his Jedi had left him restraining bolt-less, and BD was going to use that to his full advantage.

He was going to find Cal and get him out of wherever they were. And Greez was going to have to sleep with one eye open because, if BD found out it was due to his gambling again, BD could not be held responsible for his actions.

But, first, he had to find his Jedi. 

The interior of the room screamed Imperial, and it set BD’s wiring on edge. Okay, so maybe Greez _wasn’t_ responsible this time, but that made things much, much more complicated. 

It was a storage room of sorts, everything neatly filed and sorted. There were no explosives, to BD’s dismay, but there were scattered medical supplies that could be handy. Ah, but Cal wasn’t there to open his stim dispenser. 

Opening his rather sparse beginnings of a map, BD made sure to place a rather larger marker for the closet, so he could bring Cal here immediately when he found him.

BD stepped slowly out of the room, managing to keep the sound of his movements to a minimum. He had the advantage, and he wasn’t going to lose it this early on.

The hallway was sterile, extremely bright, and mercifully empty. BD took off immediately, sticking close to the walls, cataloging every turn into his memory bank. He had more close calls with groups of Imperial troopers than he felt comfortable with, but he was close, he could feel it.

“Have you met the new commander yet?”

“Not yet, but I heard the little Jedi is the nervous type.”

“Oh, he’ll come around soon enough. I do know the General has been eyeing some of the armor shipments, and I wouldn’t be surprised if we see the Captain trying to get the kid to wear some within the week.”

“Oh, that would be a sight to see. Jedi drop armor like pippin’ hot rations. The Captain's gonna have a stroke.”

“True, but have you _met_ General Tapal? I’m not sure the kid can get away with armor stripping habits with _him_ as a mother tooka.”

That was… an interesting conversation to overhear. BD was sure Tapal was the name of Cal’s former teacher, and, if BD was right in his assumptions, it was apart of one twisted ploy the Empire was playing. Oh, he was going to have so much _fun_ setting off the explosives when they escaped. And he _was_ going to get his little feet on some explosives, regardless of what Cal might say otherwise. 

He just needed to get Cal off the hell-ship first. Now, just where was his Jedi? The ship was turning out to be massive, and he’d quite prefer to find Cal sooner rather than later. The scouts he evaded seemed to be talking about his Jedi in a rather odd manner, and none of them gave him any clues to his destination, much to his ever mounting distress.

His planning was abruptly cut short when he ran into something solid and very much alive. BD prepared to shock the flesh wall in front of him as he gazed up to see familiar green eyes peering down at him. BD powered down his electrified foot, bouncing around excitedly.

Cal! He found Cal!

But, Cal didn’t look like Cal. He looked so much smaller. Softer, even, and he was missing his characteristic scars. His hair was also super weird! The boy was definitely his Jedi, but why did he look like a baby human? That didn’t make sense!

“Uh, hi buddy. Are you lost?”

❅

It had been about a standard week since Master Tapal took him on as a Padawan, and Cal still found it hard to leave his quarters when he didn’t need to. He had nothing against the men of the 13th _,_ but Cal still had a hard time feeling like he belonged anywhere within the battalion. He still wasn’t even sure why Master Tapal asked him to be his Padawan.

He knew that it could take a while for Padawans to adjust to their new apprenticeships, especially in the middle of the war when they’re thrown into command. The Creche Masters made that abundantly clear as they began transitioning to their trials. But, Cal still felt so far out of his depth, and it scared him.

He was so grateful for Master Tapal, and he didn’t want to mess it up. 

But, Master Tapal, while assuring Cal he could take his time to acclimate, was insisting he get acquainted with the ship and crew. So, Cal found himself wandering aimlessly through the hallways. Although, he did keep flinging himself into different turns and alcoves when he spotted troopers milling about.

He would familiarize himself with the ship like his Master wanted, but he still didn’t feel entirely comfortable introducing himself to the men.

His hesitance with running into anyone was how he found himself nearly tripping over a poor droid. The little droid was a small unit and not a model Cal himself was familiar with, but the build was reminiscent of exploration designated designs. His apology was stuck in his throat when he saw the aggression fleeting from the little droid and morphing into unbridled excitement. 

He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. “Uh, hi buddy, are you lost?” The little droid chirped in buzzing joy and an underlying sense of confusion, but it didn’t seem to stop them from almost immediately climbing up his side and to his shoulder.

The little droid was beeping incessantly, seemingly checking him over and threatening anyone that might’ve hurt him. “Woah, woah, slow down, little buddy,” he urged, stunned at the flare of protectiveness radiating from his new companion. “No one’s trying to hurt me. Are you okay? Is someone trying to hurt _you_?”

He really hoped no one on ship was trying to hurt the little droid, but he was going to have to get to Master Tapal as soon as he could if there was. 

The droid seemed to hesitate at the question before bombarding Cal with questions of their own, further confusing Cal in their absurdity. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, little buddy. I’ve never been bigger than this, but Master Che does say she thinks I’m due for a growth spurt in the future.”

 _More_ confusing questions were thrown his way. “Empire? Imperial? I’ve never heard of them, little buddy. Did you climb aboard a while ago? I haven’t been onboard for any of the previous campaigns, but I can ask my Master to get you home if you need it.”

A grumbled series of whistles were his response. The little droid gripped tighter onto his robes, tugging him to move. “Where do you need me to go?” The tugging grew harder when they responded. “The Landing Bay? Why would- oh, I can’t do that, buddy. Let’s go talk to Master Tapal; he’ll get you home.”

The tugging became even more insistent, and it was clear the little droid was _not_ okay with going to see his Master. And, that was… not a good sign. They didn’t _look_ like a Seperatist design, but they also didn’t look Republican. While they seemed really nice, Cal knew he was always a sucker for a little droid. 

He patted the droid’s foot. “Let’s go see my Master, and if he can’t do anything then we’ll go to the Landing Bay, okay?” It most definitely did not soothe the droid, but Cal was already making his way to the main deck. “Don’t worry, buddy, my Master won’t hurt you.”

He hoped. If the little droid was a Seperatist plant, Cal wasn’t sure what he could do for them. Maybe he could convince the tech repair crew to do a fresh re-programing for him? Cal knew there was a fifty-fifty chance of that working, but he’d love to get the little droid set up with a nicer owner, someone who would take care of them, if he could.

Speaking of. “What’s your name, buddy?” It would be nice to know what to call them and what name to potentially pass on. “BD-1? That suits you buddy. It’s nice to meet you, BD.” They whistled happily, rubbing their head on his cheek. 

Oh, Cal liked this droid, and he had never hoped so much that there was a very boring explanation for everything.

❅

Master Tapal was, in fact, not as happy as Cal would’ve hoped. “Padawan! I know you haven’t been on the front for long, but you need to be more cautious! You have to think things through; you’re a commander now.” 

Cal bowed deeply, shame tinging his very soul. “Yes, Master. I understand.”

His Master sighed softly. “Thank you, Padawan. Please, hand the droid over to Felix over there, the one with the yellow sash. He’s the head of the tech department; he’ll check out the stowaway.”

Cal dipped his head in acknowledgement, racing over to the trooper while trying to detangle an extremely apprehensive BD from his robes. “Felix, sir! I’ve got a BD unit for you to check out, but they don’t want to let go.”

The trooper chuckled at his plight before attempting to help him. 

That, it seemed, was a bad idea as BD jolted almost immediately, electrifying his foot when Felix put his hands on Cal’s shoulder and tried to get between him and the trooper. Cal tried to grasp at the foot, making BD halt the electricity when his hand got close. “BD, it’s okay! He’s not going to hurt you _or_ me. It’s okay. Please let him give you a check up, buddy.”

BD didn’t seem entirely convinced, but without electrifying their foot, they couldn’t quite struggle successfully. That also left the concern of the electric foot becoming a problem the moment Cal wasn’t a barrier. 

“Hey, buddy. If you’re nice to Felix, I can come get you once he’s finished, okay? But I can’t do that if you fry him. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

It was obvious that BD was not happy what-so-ever with his predicament, but Cal kept his hardest stare on them until both them and Felix were safely out of the main deck. 

Now, hopefully BD _wasn’t_ a spy plant. Cal was going to feel really, really guilty if he wasn’t able to fulfill his promise.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder. “You did good, Padawan, even if you were a bit reckless.” Cal glanced up at his Master and became very self-aware of the shame and guilt tinting his presence. “That little droid seems to like you. If they get cleared, I might just have them keep an eye on you on the field.”

Cal beamed. “Really?”

His Master hummed. “Your Creche Master said you could be reckless. I could always use another set of eyes on you on the front.”

Cal’s face bloomed a deep red. “I’ll work on that, Master.”

“Be sure that you do.” There was a surprising undercurrent of mischief in Master Tapal’s voice. “Now, I hear you haven’t met the men yet. I think now would be a good time to get a head start on that.”

Somehow, Cal’s face grew redder as his Master led him to the different officers on deck.

This was not how he planned to spend his afternoon.

❅

Why did his Jedi have to be so… so clueless and reckless? He needed to get Cal out off this ship and to the _Mantis_ immediately, but his Jedi wouldn’t listen to him. It was becoming quite the frustration, and he would’ve made his way back to Cal if the trooper hadn’t restrained him so quickly.

Oh, Maker, what kind of situation did they find themselves in?

Despite BD's protests, the check-up was thoroughly conducted and, surprisingly, went smoothly enough. The most BD really had to complain about was rougher handling than he would’ve liked, and he was beginning to think he would be able to leave this place in one piece.

That is, until Heavy Hands started messing with his memory banks. 

The man managed to knick the cords binding BD's legs together as he searched for an opening, allowing BD to swiftly maneuver his way out of his bindings. Once freed, BD kicked his legs at the arms of the trooper, whistling loudly and angrily as Heavy Hands tried to hold him down. He managed to get a good hit in, causing the man to grunt and pull away briefly.

“I told the General we should’ve stocked up on restraining bolts.” The grumble fell from the man’s lips as BD’s victory became short lived. Heavy Hands grasped his wildly flailing limbs, holding him down long enough to knock the side of his head.

It only took an aggressive thump for his holo-projector to flair to life against his will, a thought that annoyed BD to no end. He yelled at the man the only way he knew how, beeping erratically, desperately prying away the man’s now lax hands. 

It took BD longer than he’d like to admit to notice the man was no longer paying attention to him.

No, no. That honor went to data entry the man managed to spring loose.

A man, a save file of an old holocron Cal copied for preservation, spoke softly but urgently.

“ _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of Fix-It Felix when I named Felix. 
> 
> I like to think Jaro could be a harsh instructor, but he honestly just wanted to make sure Cal would be safe and prepared in battle when he wasn't there. Like, he loved Cal, but he could be quite harsh because he didn't want Cal to slip-up in a situation where he could be seriously hurt or killed. That's what I believe anyways :P 
> 
> BD's perspective was a bit more difficult than I would've thought, but it was fun to try and write a character who doesn't necessarily speak the way we do. It's an interesting dynamic with the time travel premise to try and flesh out. Anyways, this came to me in a vision when saw the glitch of BD on bb Cal's back in the flashback scenes, and I wrote it all in one go.


End file.
